Doflamingo Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: These are members of the Shichibukai Doflamingo Donquixote's crew. Many are from South Blue, some have df's or haki/both, have an alcohol based name &/or are just wierd & random in general! xD He has people from various races, cultures & from the 7 seas! Roman, Cabernay, Harrison, Chaser, Rosary as well his sister Flamenco & pet komodo dragon Joanna are his most cherished members!


doflamingos crew members: *many of these members are are amoung his most powerful crewmates and have his complete trust if it wasnt for luffy's recent additions that bolstered his crews strength and crocketts crews help the strawhats wouldnt have prevailed againts the notorious shichibukai* there are 137 in total, it is common for pirate crews to have 100 plus people esp in the grandline. also in my version gladius and machvise have different powers cuz its basically copying off miss valentine and mr 5...-_- so yeah gladius has kairoseki retractable katars on his forearms and can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki proficiently/he can use life return (like kumadori) w/his hair allowing him to shoot/harden his paralyzing hair & as for the old obese wrestler guy machvise he uses busoshoku haki & he can transform into an argentinasauruss (an extinct sauropod dinosaur the heavist of its type so it still fits xD) & baby 5 stayed loyal cuz thats how the doffy pirates roll! x3 also the crew started off in the south blue (oda even drew kid dofflamingo via SBS chilling out in on a tropic beach) where doffy picked up most of his members then travelled to other blues & finially the grandline. *the heart, diamond, club & spade offices are special seperate ranks w/in the crew but not pertaining to the pirate life such as captain, navigator, shipwright etc as these positions need to be fullfilled by competent members of the crew not reflected by those w/in the special hiearchy. *captain=doflamimgo donquixote, heart position=vergo, club position=trebol, diamond position=diamante, spade position=pica & star position=roman, 1st mate=cabernet sauvignon, qautermaster=bergeron, smuggler=chaser, muscian=flamenco donquixote, pet=joanna, doctor=rosary, 2nd mate=coors lite, 3rd mate=vincent valdez, 4th mate=cal vados, navigator=pina colada, shipwright=beerus, helmsmen=decanter, rico suave & king louie, chef=gin alley, chronicler=corban blue, gunner=malandro, lookout=karuna, inventor=brandy, ship guards=isla nublar & isla sorna, underwater specialist=jose, battle commander=drambuie, doffy's bodyguards=lucous & lycoris (he's almost always guarded by them), cabinboy/girl=dellinger & chardonay* x3 all of the pirates (listed below) helped doflamingo take control of dressrosa garnier fructis, loriel, maybelene, olay, nivea & treseme' were amoung the last to join his pirate crew before doflamingo became king of dressrosa (3 months before) each of these girls are from the new world x3 they are currently the strongest shichibukai crew and feared throughout the new world (except by yonkou shichibukai & supernova crews perhapsx) the crew has been active for roughly 16 years they are widely known as the most powerful shichibukai crew and nobody messes w/them! xD (this is largey due to my fanfic additions lolx) many of doflamingo's crewmembers are named after alcoholic drinks accessories and stuff! x3 he has marine officer named moonshine stationed in the east blue who is sectrely a member of the crew & as well as maritime a marine officer in marinford lol (similar to vergo) the crew also has two very large (even for their kind) seakings named port & sherry x3 w/its captain and all of the executives arrested (as well as those useless grunts he hired), however the crew members who have integral jobs on the ship and most of the others (just the ones i made up lol) managed to escape.

hart d. roman aka "black eagle of death" age 29 douriki 14950 bounty 695 million beri hes the one of dofflamingo's special officers occupuying the star seat. hes a human from the flavence kingdom of the north blue. he is descended from the triclops & monster tribes; his mother was a member of the 3 eyed clan who masqueraded as a "circus freak" while his father a member of the monster tribe who was an escaped criminal. he had an older sister who died from amber lead poisoning and his parents were killed along w/most of the citizens of flavence leaving him a lone orphan. he is a longtime member of the dofflamingo pirates joining w/trafalgar law who were eachother's only friend as such they they were esp close w/one another. after corazon's departure followed by his death as well as law eating the ope ope no mi/leaving the crew, roman was rewarded w/the star seat (there was once a "star" card in poker represented by an eagle) for his strength, determination & enduring loyalty to his captain. he was also gifted w/a newly acquired df the crew obtained from another pirate crew they defeated while searching for corazon aka rosinate. despite being apart of the D clan dofflamingo allowed him to be in his crew becuase he manipulated him into loyalty & it gave him sadistic pleasure to have an "enemy of god" under his thumb becuase he is a tennryubito. although he was once very close to law being his best friend and spent all their time together (they escaped flavence together, theyd steal food and things to make a living for themselves etc) after law's "betrayal" he lost a lot of respect for him and considered him foolish for his actions but still cared for him as a "brother". his most distinguishing features are his third eye in the middle of his forehead which he keeps hidden by a keeping it closed w/a tattoo of a white winged red heart w/a left tiltted golden crown surrounded by thorny black vine on the "eyelid", black antler-like twisted horns on his forehead (a disntinguishing feature of his fathers family), necklace w/an amber lead shard (as a reminder of his home) & his intricately tattooed left arm/shoulder/left side of his chest, he stands at 6.2 ft tall, has a black crossbone tattoo on his right upper arm, has a very defined muscular body, has two sets of fangs in his upper & lower mouth usually kept hidden, has dark brown messy hair parted by a natural red mohawk, a goatee like law's but upside down, 2 pewter spiral earrings on his left ear, fairly small but sharp/hard clawed hands/feet, a black eagle tattooed on his right hand w/a golden ringed knuckle duster & a black fingerless glove w/iron spikes on his left, burgundy ascot around his neck, bare chested w/the dofflamingo jolly roger on the right side of his chest partially over a right facing diagnol shaped scar, an unbuttoned dark green grey fur lined coat (inner linings, around the neck & cuffs) the back of his coat has the same symbol as his forehead, over his his coat also has a leather pauldron w/iron spikes on the left shoulder, navy blue pants w/partly ripped in the knees, a mustard yellow sash around his waist falling on the right and wears bronze spurred black boots w/pewter skull fastenings & iron spikes around the collars. he ate the mythical zoan df tori tori no mi model: stymphalian bird! from which he gets his epithet xD (he ate this df when he was in his early teens & appears as a dark purple pomegranate w/black swirls & golden stem, it is a bird resembling a combination of an eagle & ibis but substantially bigger, has a diamond hard bronze colored beak filled w/razor sharp teeth, long thick sharp talons, a whip-like feathered tail, black feathers w/golden feathers on the edge/end of the wings all of which are hard as steel (giving him an impressive defense) & can be launched in quick succession/regrown rapidly, he futher increases his feathery armour/cutting/destructive power of the feathers by imbueing them w/haki, this df also gives him the eyesight of an eagle & outer body immunity to poison and venom) he has mastered his df having had it for most of his life and is "awakened". he is a highly skilled swordsman, the best w/in the crew (even more than caberent). he is also immune to amber lead disease which is how he survived and can wear his necklace w/out harm. his main weapon is a famous broadsword sized gladius (which he keeps sheathed on his back) from the flavence kingdom dubbed "joyeuse" which is on par w/cavendish's durandol, he looted it during the city's collapse. he was trained in swordsmanship by diamante and eventually surpassed him in skill. he can use all 3 hakis expertly/being esp talented w/busoshoku haki, his haoshoku haki is on par w/luffy's and kenbonshoku haki which is the best w/in the crew due to its extreme range (covering all of dressrosa & its coast) and accuracy as well as being able to "glimpse" 5 seconds into the future; he calls this ability thee "eye of the heart". aside from his captain he is the most powerful member of the crew! he was the only member of the crew to accompany doffy to the marineford war (cabernet was left in charge at dressrosa, while lucous and lycoris were on a mission in wano relating to the smiles) & for the majority of the battle fought evenly against marco the phoenix whom he has since developed a rivalry w/! xD (both defacto leaders of their respectful crews, mythical bird dfs & OP fighters) despite his intimidating appearence and reputation he is one of the more level headed/least undully cruel of the crew lol however he has absolute loyatly to dofflamingo and will obey his words usually w/out question & was thus awarded the heart seat w/in the crew after law abadoned them. he confronted law & informed him after beating him he'd deliver him to the "young master" who would decide his fate, he fought law in an intense emotional battle & nearly won but was narrowly outsmarted due to the intricies of the ope ope no mi and defeated by the former schichibukai. after his captains defeat at the hands of luffy and the other executives are arrested w/their captain he escapes w/all of the crew remaining crew members (basically just the ones i made up for him lol) and becomes the temporary defacto leader of the remaining dofflamingo pirates and despite having lost several of their most powerful members (dofflamingo & executives included) they are still a very powerful crew not to be triffled with. after the strawhats beat them he knew if they went crawling back to kaido he would slaughter them for their humiliating defeat even if they beggged him for forgiveness, not willing to tempt "the worlds strongest creatures" wrath, decided to ally themselves w/blackbeard in the meantime for protection. teach accepted them into his employ but grinned at his proposal & rather menancing asked roman show him his df ability feigning confusing teach now demanded it so he hesistantly obeyed (knowing of his reputation & was concerned for his crews safety) impressed teach laughed it off & welcomed him to his crew expecting them to prove their worth which they did. despite this they eventually end up double crossing them to ironically save the strawhats for the greater good realizing the threat the blackbeards pose the world.

cabernet sauvignon aka "swords dance" age 34 douriki 13400 bounty 590 million beri hes the first mate of doflamingo (frozen bounty was 983 million beri) he has been w/him since the begining of his captains pirating days. doffy sensed potential in him who found him as a runaway living on the streets becuz he disliked his parents elitist atittude & expectations of him similar to sabo and ranaway. hes from a noble family in the south blue. he can use all 3 hakis like his captain. he ate a logia df that allows him to transform into, produce & control gel (which is silvery blue colored), the gel is toxic & highly exlposive but he has to "activate" these explosions, he can also move freely throughout his environment by turning his body into "gel spheres" that also allow him to evade atks & can also solidify the gel to be as hard as steel. he has he has wavy steel blue hair and green-blue eyes that makes girls swoon! xD he has a natural genuine charm and is quite charismatic optimitistic appealing & a natural born leader he has the same effect on females that boa hancock does to men lol he is steadfastly loyal to doffy xD his name is pronounced "cab-bur-nay, shuh-von". he uses twin world class quality sabers & is a match for flower sword vista in swordsmanship even hawkeye has acknowledged his prowess w/the blade, he uses an acrobatic style swordsmanship combo'd w/his df which appears as a "dance" & is the finest swordsman w/in the crew after roman of the heart seat x3 he was the first to join dofflamingos crew (aside from the original executives) & has a somewhat of a friendly rivalry w/dug finn of the moriah pirates as they knew eachother in their youth and battled a couple times. hes arguably the most "normal" of his crew lol he has long been in a relationship with flamenco; doffy's little sister x3 he's defeated by gill.

flamenco donquixote aka "curved blade" age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 195 million beli she is the younger sister of doflamingo & rosinate and is a former world noble as well she was born 1495 the same year a young doflamingo recieved his pet komodo dragon joanna from their mother & when her parents abandoned their status to live amoung commoners. she is one of the original members of his crew and shes the muscian of his crew along w/king louie. she uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she has a spainish dancer girl theme. she ate the zoan df tori tori no mi model: quetzal! xD a type of tropical bird known for its colorfull appearence, long feathery tail, feathery headcrest & distintive beauty. she has an ornate scythe which "ate" an ancient zoan df model ptilodus (a kind of extinct squrirell thingx) whom she named mimosa and thx to sugar a pet living toy (a big blue ox she named blue curacao tehe) who she uses a transportation lolz originally a young non-elbaf giant man who can use haki named bunyan who ate the zoan ox model df (age 62 douriki 6200) who later returns to normal and defeats her lol. her mother died two years after she was born (she lives a bit longer in my version) she barely remembers her parents which is amazing considering she was a toddler when they died so she shouldnt remember them at lol her recalls the kindness of her father saint alejandro (homing doesnt jive w/"donquixiote" lolx) & the gentleness of her mother saint floriana. soon after luffy zoro law and crew visited the bar after reaching dressrosa king louie and flamenco came onto the stage and starting singing (theyre regulars there they are introduced even tho its not nessescary lol and they open the curtain etc have backup singers/dancers xD) "i want to be like you" (from the disney movie jungle bookx) law was annoyed that they were there lest they be discovered but luffy loved it danced and sang along & his disguise nearly fell off lol xD she is in a relationship w/cabernet the crews now defacto leader (formely first mate)

joanna aka "lesser dragon" age 29 douriki 290 bounty 29.5 million beri shes doffy's pet komodo dragon lol & the mascot of the crew shes very large even for her species being 15 ft long and wieghing around 500 lbs shes also as smart as/acts like a dog lolz and can instinctively use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki, as a komodo dragon her saliva is filled w/a deadly bacteria so a bite from her is always fatal to a normal person and even some strong guys lol. although sinister on ocassion she is quite goofy at times which amuses her master lol she can usually be seen by her masters side being petted, sleeping, hissing, snacking etc her favorite food is eggs altho shes quite partial to goat lol she sometimes playfully snaps at people while their in the presence of doffy to scare them esp doffy's grunts haha except members of the crew xD she ate the artificial zoan df tori tori no mi model: hoatzin (the advanced form of the "smiles" which gives the user the full benefits as a "natural" zoan df except w/the ability to swim still) allowing her the ability to fly and retaining her swimming ability this "smile" was specifically made for her by ceaser clown at the behest of "joker" and the dwarves acting under doffys orders lol she was given to him when he was a kid the same year his sister flamenco was born (and still a world noble, in my version he was a world noble four years longer, their parents saw how dofflamingo acted & didnt want their newly born daughter to turn out that way so this was a contributing factor into them leaving mariejoa) by his mom when joanna was a hatchling; as such shes extremely loyal and protective of him and vice versa. when his grunt soliders have displeased him he will feed them to her lmao xD when doffy attended the meeting called by sengoku to discuss the strawhats recent defeat of crocodile & how they will respond etc joanna scared the fleet admirals goat by staring at it hungrily but doffy made her stop after musing his pet needs a snack lol xD (after the meeting is over he is escorted to the ship by a rookie marine who accidently bumps into him so after apologizing profusely and tries his luck w/small talk which amuses him and doffy allows joanna to eat him on whim! xD but nobody ever finds out it wouldve been permissable anywayx) she sometimes flies around dressrosa and the surrounding areas for sum light exercise/keeping on eye on things for her master and occassionaly spies on specific individuals in her bird form when ordered by doflamingo she also enjoys swimming but avoids the areas where the fighting bull fish are lol she prefers to hunt for prey in greenbit (she flies over there) foraging in its jungle plus the sea close to shore (the fighting bull fish are so gigantic that they cant get close to it w/out beaching themselves lol), lakes and streams and also enjoys swimming in the doflamingo family pool which has their symbol on the painted on the tile floor x3 she is defeated by wicca the tontatta dwarf lmao xD she is one of the few things doflamingo truly cares about, she is of course very close w/flamenco (whom she later spends most of her time w/after doffy's arrest) and was also close w/rosinante.

harrison bergeron aka "the emperor" age 27 douriki 12970 bounty 497 million beli he is an original member of the doflamingo pirates acting as their qautermaster despite his youth due to his unusual maturity for his age, intelligence, cultured demeanor, way of speech and gentlemanly attire lol his epithet comes from his godly OP df power & ability to use conquerer's haki. he was born in the north blue. shortly after rosinate had died, he became an orphan and was captured by slavers and was severely beaten and mistreated by them when they unwittingly set up their base of operations in dofflamingo's territory, harrison caused a commotion by killing of his captors and escaped but was recaptured and nearly beaten to death, due to the disturbance in the town he caused dofflamingo caught wind of what was going on so he entered their bunker and single handedly slaughtered them all including the boss who had the power of the sphere sphere fruit dofflamingo saw the potential of the df knowing it was wasted on this lowlife & after a brief duel killed him and the fruit regenerated into a nearby bowl of fruit seeing this dofflamingo realized what happend learning of the df's recycling phase, he freed the wouldbe slaves from their cages and they thanked him and ran away exept for harrison who witnessed the fight, dofflamingo sensed an "indomitable will" looked into the boys eyes & saw a "conquerer" an epic exhange of words between dofflamingo & harrison was had & after walking to the table plucked the fruit & offered it to harrison who ate it & welcomed him into his crew. by far one of their most powerful and well known crewmates but is one of most normal looking of doffys men lol he has a rivarly w/roman & cabernay. he ate the paramecia df the kyu kyu no mi (sphere sphere fruit, this was an uncataloged df, it resembles a cluster of white grapes w/silvery swirls) making him a "sphere human", it allows him to create dark silvery metallic steel hard balls that materializse around his body, these spheres float and can be used offensively & defensively, he can telekinetically control these spheres causing them to fly at bullet speed & higher (the larger the spheres the slower their speed), the size of the spheres vary, from the size of sixlets candy, to gumballs, to golf balls, to base balls, to basket balls, to wrecking balls! however there is a limit to how many spheres he can create the larger he makes them, the largest he can make is the size of "blank" & is called "world breaker". he can imbue these spheres w/haki for extra destructive power. he can use all 3 hakis and posseses great prowess w/these abilities. like many of his crewmates his name is a reference to a kind of alcohol (as well as an epoynmous short story i liked in highscool), in his case a brand of french wine. he is defeated by guantanomo bay & gig harbor.

chaser aka "bait & switch" age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 490 million beri hes the crews smuggler & vital to doffy's arms dealing operation & smiles shipping. hes a half geleda mink half human & longtime member of the dofflamingo pirates. he has the rare distinction of having eaten two df's (courtesy of rosary the crews resident doctor, he volunteered despite the risk & he managed to survive the operation) he has a rather odd appearence, a mane of tan fur around his neck, geleda monkey ears/tail & fangs. due to his mink heritage he can use electro and is also skilled in kenbonshoku haki (one of the top 5 w/in the crew) & busoshoku haki. he used to be a mercenery of the underground until he joined doffy 14 years before the strawhats entered the new world. his first df was the paramecia df suwa suwa no mi (the swap swap fruit) making him a "swap human" allows him to create "marks" on any surface (these are invisble to anybody but himself, these will not dissappear until used or the user dies) & instaneously "swap" himself, others & objects to these pre-made locations & is a form of teleporation, there is no known limit to the distance but there is a limit to the mass of what can be "swapped" in a single go, he uses this ability not only for utility purposes but on the battlefield as well, teleporting around to avoid atks & get behind his opponents for sneak atks or tricking his opponent to step on a "mark" to trap or send them away. chaser has proved to invaluable to doffy and is amoung his most prized members. the second df he ate was the paramecia df dori dori no mi (drill drill fruit, this df allows him to turn himself & parts of his body into drills which spin at extremely high speeds) also making him a "drill human", due to this & his monkey features he is jokingly reffered to as a "humandrill" by his crewmates lol xD

coors lite "guillotine" age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 294 million beli hes an original member of the crew he serves as their 2nd mate he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate the paramecia df tsume tsume no mi (claw claw fruit) making him a "claw human" it allows him to transfrom his hands/fingers & feet/toes into various claws (dinosaur like claws, crab-like claws, scorpion-like claws, bird-like claws etc). he is capable of using rankyaku-like atks w/his hands & feet. hes by far one of the strongest members of the doflamingo pirates (which is saying something!x) tactically speaking he is smartest member of the crew when it comes to 1v1 or 2v2 fights he's in & all of his strategic plans have always succeeded (except when the strawhats beat him lol) he is highly intelligent and very clever like all members of the crew he loves alcohol his favorite is light beer lol he was romanitically/sexually involved w/monet xD he doesnt like having too much responsibility despite his hierchy w/in the crew lol xD

vincent valdez/vince aka "coiling serpent" age 41 douriki 8300 bounty 283 million beri hes an original member of doflamingo's crew serving as the 3rd mate and is an uncommonly handsome black haired man lol he ate the zoan df model anaconda! x3 despite snakes being a natural swimmer he cannot (w/out brandy's swimming suit) becuz its a df power lol quite ironic haha nevertheless it grants him formidable fighting prowess by giving him snake abilities & enhancing his alrdy highly impressive physical strentgh in addition he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is 8 ft 3 ins tall so in his hybrid form he is esp large tho not quite as big as sandersonia & marigold of the kuja pirates lol :3 he has fully mastered his df ability giving himself snake eyes, tongue & mouth enlargening ability even in his human form lol xD like his crewmates he loves to drink alcohol he's also a liar permiscuous & not above using underhanded tactics on or off the battlefield common traits of the crew lmao he enjoys crushing and suffocating his victims to death his sadistic bloodlust unnerves the doflamingos grunts lol he is from the south blue his bday is june 13 hes esp close friends w/malandro. he is defeated by iggy of the strawhats yet lol he and rose' the kuja warrior pirate of the doffy pirates are kind of a thing lol x3 they have a 3 year old daughter named zinnia.

cal vados "serrated edge" age 42 douriki 8200 bounty 382 million beli hes a longtime member of the doflamingo pirates acting as the 4th mate becuz he is one of their main fighters has senority w/in the crew & hierarchy, he uses busoshoku haki (affinity) & kenbonshoku & he also ate the zoan df dino dino no mi, model: ctenosauriscus! (a large quadropedal predatory reptile w/a sail on its back). he has long wavy black hair w/a touch of grey lol xD he stands at 8 ft 2 ins tall has a vertical scar over his left eye and uses a spike serrated sword as his weapon. he is defeated by joseph.

gin alley "pirate cleaver" age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 291 million beri hes crews chef & an original member of doffys crew. even sanji would be impressed w/his culinary skills & artistic style. hes a former member of the underworld, he would collect rare ingredients in the new world & calm belt and sell them through his employers. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki & hes pretty badass! xD he loves to drink alcohol. hes highly gifted w/daggers and knives, fights dirty he even managed to give a certain lackadasical vice admiral a scar lol he enjoys drinking spirits and frequenting whore houses lol x3 he often uses alcohol in his dishes for the crew lol :3 he curses like a sailor xD for his weapons he uses kitchen equipment for weapons esp knives xD he is defeated by sanji xD

jose cuervo aka "triple neede" age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 292 million beli hes a merman (subspecies longbill spearfish, due to his merfolk heritage he has the unique ability to control the fighting bull fish which he used to protect dressrosa from unwanted visitors etc as per doffy's orders, unlike most merman he can switch between his "human" legs & merman form freely something usually only mermaids can do) he serves as the crews "underwater specialist" (he removes underwater obstacles etc) hes longtime member of doflamingos crew being w/him for half his own life he uses kenbonshoku haki (forte) & busoshoku haki is an expert at dancer/fencer esp while drunk which heightens his prowess & elegancy lol x3 he has a swordsmanship rivalry w/cabernet & roman. he can also use fishman karate/jujutsu & merman combat which he uses in conjuction w/his fencing & substitues punches w/sword stabs & can even fence submerged. aside from his dual fencing sabers (on par w/sengo wazamono katana) he uses his nose sword for fighting. hes strong enough that if he were arrested he'd be placed in level 5. he drinks even more than zoro and nami combined but gets drunk lol x3 despite his insane physical strength & skills he prefers not fight but dance lol he will only fight if ordered or his friends need assistance xD he regularly challenges fighting bull fish in open water for exercise xD he is defeated by ocean shores.

corban blue aka "bookworm" age 31 douriki 930 bounty 193 million beri hes the crews chronicler/scholar (he records all of there adventures in logbooks & is an archeologist unlike robin he only has a basic knowledge of reading ponelglyph runes) xD and an original member he joined as a child. he wears glasses for reading becuz he has poor eyesight and dresses kinda dorky but thinks its stylish lol he loves to read and write and is highly knowledable about many subjects and current happenings in the world but is a bit of a know-it-all lolz xD his appearence & epithet leads others to mistakenly believe he is weak lol this ends up their downfall when he easily beats them haha he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki he uses a kairoseki bo staff hes the bf of brandy the crew inventor xD

rico suave "lady killer" age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 296 million beri hes one of the crews 3 muscians (the others being doffy's sis & king louiex) hes the older brother of rico montavo of the teague crew! xD despite not being a df user his haki is one of the most powerful w/in the crew being able to expertly use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki! he uses a capoiera-like fighting style. he is a suave ladies man his name is pron "swah-vae" x3 who loves girls, drinks, dancing & partying lol

louis "louie" vuitton aka "king louie" age 31 douriki 1930 bounty 193 million beli he is an original member of the crew and is the leader of the crews muscians! xD he is a former king (he was a child but eventually grew bored w/it lol so he became a pirate lol) of a south blue kingdom making his epithet "king louie" quite appropriate lol x3 he ate the zoan df model...bornean orangutan! xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki and uses fire based atks similar to sanji! x3 he is easily one of their strongest members. he is very close w/doffy and cabernet xD he fights using his staff he used while still considered royalty, he is 7 ft tall gangly w/orange-red hair and dresses like a real-word pimp lol he wears designer luxury clothes and accessories as he has fabulous fashion sense and is ridiculously wealthy lol he wears a flame lily (a kind of flower that resembles fire) on his chest x3 (his name/nickname & df power are a pun a popular fashion brand & a disney character lolx) soon after luffy zoro law and crew visited the bar after reaching dressrosa king louie and flamenco came onto the stage and starting singing (theyre regulars there they are introduced even tho its not nessescary lol and they open the curtain have backup singers/dancers etc xD) "i want to be like you" (from the disney movie jungle bookx) all the while he kept swicthing between his human, full animal & hybrid forms lol law was annoyed that they were there lest they be discovered but luffy loved it danced and sang along w/king louie who just casually just went w/the flow lol and luffy's disguise nearly came off lol so they abrubtly left xD he is defeated by gendry lol

malandro "silver tongued" malandragem age 43 douriki 1810 bounty 181 million beli hes the crews gunner and one of doffys original members he is a very tall man (8 ft 1 ins) w/slick fairly long black hair green eyes and dresses in a 1940's new york gangster style fashion xD hes money loving, cunning, smart, tricky, manipulative, and sneaky he would sometimes rather talk a problem out then fight depeding on the circumstances cuz hes so savoire faire! xD he's a master of witty one-liners and has an abundance of charisma and self-confidence. he is an expert marksman and uses a variety of firearms his sharpshooter skills are well above even ussops current level & is also very adept using kicks for fighting (tho he usually reserves this for people who piss him off lol). he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is also expert cardshark (he even uses poker cards as throwing weapons imbued w/haki) wordsmith & master of disguise. before he joined doffys crew he was pro con-man lol he got rich by fooling his wealthy patrons. he is extremely wity suave manipultive intelligent sly can appear very charming he is an amazing liar and can easily decieve w/out even lying lol & has the remarkable ability to blend in many types of social groups and cultures, in addition he has amazing eyesight and hearing as well as an incredible gift for attention to detail easily noticing even most seemingly minute & insigificant detail or piece of information. he is considerded by many women to be very handsome mysterious and sexy lol he is also an avid drinker smoker, gambler and quite permiscuous x3 he is in charge of dressrosa's police system & operates his own intelligence network (comprised of many spies including many toys they enslaved) w/in dressrosa for doffys use. despite being many times stronger than an average human doffy doesnt prize him on his strength or even his superb marksmanship but his intelligence & ability as a "grand deceiver" he is one of main crews weakest members phycially yet one of his most capable & trusted subdordinates despite it being in the best interests of nearly everyone else to distrust him xD he is also a fave amoung the corrida colleseum spectators as a gladiator & although he cannot use any firearms he can still use his playing cards lol he uses them as projectiles.

rosary "psychic scapel" age 26 douriki 260 bounty 98 million beri shes the crews doctor she was a medical prodigy having alrdy acheived the status of a certified MD at the tender of 6 x3 her skills in all practices of a doctor are nearly unparalled only rivals her (& shes like half his age lmao) doffy intrigued by her innate genius tracked her down roughly 16 years ago (sumtime after rosinate left w/law) and offered her a place on his crew as his doctor which she accepted on the condition he give her the ope ope no mi (doffy intended this originally) but law ate it instead much to her fury ever since she learned this she has detested him and rosinate lol despite desiring law's fruit she alrdy had eaten paramecia df that heighens her medical abilities & skill, she was confident w/her power & skill she could alter her body to have two df's (she later succesfully accomplishes this highly risky operation w/chaser) called ishi ishi no mi (dr dr fruit, a paramecia, it resembles a purple pomegranate w/red swirls) making her "doctor human" xD it gives her ability to transform parts of her body into sterilized medical tools & equipment that doesnt break or rust, x-ray vision, fingers into stitches & anesthetic seringes etc, "ultrasound hands", create medicinal elixirs and pills from her body, amoung various other medical related abilities. she uses her ability as her weapon & can use kenbonshoku haki x3 doffy considers her irreplaceble & highly values her abilities. she decided to become a doctor for religious reasons x3 a running gag w/her is when one of her crewmates comes to her for a cure for sumthing she purposefully makes them worse lmao tho eventually treats them properly after her joke is over lol sumtimes she just ignores their pleas and tell them to let their illness or whatever run its course but will heal them if she gets sumthing out of it lol xD despite her religious beliefs she has an attitude problem her actions not being in line w/her faith lol however she genuinely cares for her crewmates but needs to compensated (money or otherwise) for everything she does she'd get along great w/nami xD had she eaten the ope ope no mi dofflamingo wouldve forced her (one way or another) to perform the "immortal surgery" on him which wouldve resulted in her death however he still cares for and would have honored her for her sacrifice.

brandy aka "monkey wrench" age 31 douriki 310 bounty 93 million beri shes the crews inventor (shes a genius in egineering and stuff lolx) shes a pretty girl w/blonde hair whos curvy and a little short for her age she wears a stylish tank top short tight overall pants and wears goggles & is sexy x3 shes an original member of the crew ;3 shes a mechanical genius & chemist :3 she made a transparent elastic suit that allows df users to swim (similar to galahads resin suit) she uses weapons of her own design for self defense (& offense lol) she is sassy bossy and very knowledgable she has a pet galago (aka bushbaby a monkey squirrel thingyx) named cognac or cog for short

lucous aka "dark elf" age 66 douriki 6600 bounty 266 million beri he is a tropical hylian he is a member of the schichibukai doflamingos crew he uses busoshoku haki (forte) as well as kenbonshoku haki. hes doffy's bodyguard. despite being a hylian he is a badguy lol which is very unusual for his race his epithet is "dark elf" which is shared with his sis they joined his crew shortly after doflamigo made it to the new world (via piracy) he and his sis are frequently used by doffy to deliver messenges and assasinations he is seen alongside doffy as his personal bodyguard he and his twin sis are known amoung their crew as "the twins" the grunts of doflamingos crew are scared of them lol xD even for a pirate he is especially violent and uncaring which is how he earned his moniker. he & his sis are almost constantly around their captain making it very difficult for somebody to attempt an assasination on him tho he is usually only targeted by baby 5 lolz

lycoris aka "dark elf" age 66 douriki 6600 bounty 266 million beli she is a tropical hylian the twin sister of lucous she is also a member of the schichibukai doflamingos crew uses kenbonshoku haki (forte) plus busoshoku haki. as a bodyguard of doflamingo shes almost always w/him & her bro despite being a hylian she is a badguy lol which is very uncommon for her race her nickname is "dark elf" which is shared with her brother they joined his crew shortly after doflamigo made it to the new world (via piracy) she and her bro are frequently used by doffy to deliver messenges and assasinations she is usually seen alongside doffy as his personal bodyguard he and his twin sis are known amoung their crew as "the twins" the grunts of doflamingos crew are scared of them lol xD even for a pirate she is especially violent and uncaring which is how she earned her moniker

decanter "fish out of water" age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 291 million beri he is a longfin tuna fishman and the crews helmsmen being particularly gifted w/various types of ships/steering wheels which is all good & well becuz ironically, he is cant swim which his crewmates tease him for esp jose who is half merman lol but can still breathe underwater xD he ate a waterfowl zoan df. hes one of the original members of the doflamingo pirates he is an expert in fishman karate when on land. he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is from the fishman disctrict his parents are merfolk and his younger sis carafe is a mermaid who is also a member of the crew (age 26 douriki 280 bounty 19.8 million beli, her subspecies is a zebrafish, like her big bro her fave drink is winex). he is slightly taller than alrong however he isnt predujiced against humans and respects strength regardless of race part of why he is so loyal to his captain. ironically he likes the taste of tuna lmao xD

chardonnay "whiplash" age 19 douriki 1900 bounty 105 million beri shes the crews cabingirl lol shes a beautiful young girl whos been a member of the doflamingo pirates for most of her life she uses kenbonshoku haki proficiently & busoshoku haki adeptly. she uses a thorn whip (like khalifa) which "ate" a mythical zoan df. she gets along very well w/dellinger whom she grew up w/xD shes amoung the youngest women (kaede is an underage girl lol) of the crew and makes a point of pointing this fact out to annoy the other girls lol x3 but she also farts alot hahaha which the others tease her about lol she often goes to rosary for a cure who sometimes simply gives her a potion that makes her even more gassy much to her chagrin! x3

pina colada aka "the mirage" age 32 douriki 320 bounty 92 million beri she is the navigator/meteorologist/cartographer of his crew and one of the original members of doffys crew lol she has hypnotism ability not stemming from a df & she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. her weapon of choice are tonfas which can be used as melee weapons, firearms & blades. she loves to drink and likes getting caught in the rain lol she is a skypiean woman lol giving her a very unique appearnce (on the blue sea as she calls it) shes very beautiful sexy curvy charming cute funny etc mmm hmm :3 while the crew was still sailing the open seas she would often get them lost while navigating by suddenly falling asleep at inconvinient times (chronic narcolepsy) and not waking up until the damage was done lol x3 her skills are on par w/nami's.

beerus "capsizer" age 45 douriki 7900 bounty 279 million beri hes the crews  
shipwright and an original member of the crew his skills rival  
iceburg he can use busoshoku haki. he ate the ancient zoan df model liopleurodon (a large marine reptile of the jurassic) :3 his epithet comes from his past of capsizing ships in his full animal df form via brandy's suit. he is quite big and buff and has dark brown hair wears a dark blue tanktop and beige colored loose pants tied w/rope and wears sandals. his work is oddly more excellent whens hes drunk he states the reason for this is becuz in that state of mine he is "inspired and enlighted" lol xD his name is pronounced "beer-ris" he is more often than not drunk and goes on a rampage in his drunken state when angered even slightly lol its usually rosary who calms him down via a sedative shot haha he takes pride in his work and is quite belligerent frequently getting into brawls at bars just becuz he enjoys the action lol of course he always wins haha he is always the first to fight whenever the crew is a confrontation since he loves to physical combat even going so far as to join a fight that has nothing to do w/him and ends up beating both sides lmao not in an angry way just a crazy way xD he doesnt take insults personally unless its criticizing his work anything else he will just laugh off lol (unless of course the offender is threatening his crewmates) he is one of the more genuinely cheerful and positive members he can actually swim (despite eating a true df) due to a kind of suit invented by the crews inventor brandy lol xD

karuna aka "songbird" age 37 douriki 1870 bounty 187 million beli shes half human half minish woman shes the crews lookout & a swords...woman! x3 shes been a member since the beginning. she ate the tori tori no mi model:broad-tailed hummingbird. shes adept w/busoshoku haki & esp gifted w/kenbonshoku haki (best user amoung the doflamingo pirates after roman) she is extremely beautiful sexy charming outgoing fun funny cute & has a lovely curvacious figure all the men of the crew agree shes the most beautiful woman of the dofflamingo family as do the men of dressrosa! x3 she looks much younger than her years making other females jealous lol :3 she wears rather revealing attire flirtatious attitude and frequent exhibitionism lol shes part of the crews "comic relief trio" w/smirnoff & shumpert xD she uses an esp famous sengo wazamono katana called kaze gin (lit. silver wind; it's a bright silver blade w/a swirling blue pattern for the hamon, the tsuba is white and shaped like a lotus, the habaki/blade collar is a goldish bronze color, the saya/scabbard is cream colored w/pink cherry blossom design w/a brown saego/hanging cord, the tsuka is also cream colored w/white diamond shapes & the kashira/pommel is made of silver and designed to look like a cloud, the sword is incredibly light yet sturdy and perfectly balanced) her swordsmanship skills (tho not strength) are far superior to zoro's from 2 years ago lol & is the third best swordsman in the crew :3 she was defeated by zoro who respected her swordsmanship & fine katana. like all members of her crew she enjoys drinking tho unlike jose this doesnt increase her prowess w/the weapon when shes drunk but doesnt detract from it either lol she frequently has flings even w/married men which pisses off the women of dressrosa and wherever else she goes haha xD she drinks alot of alcohol (even for a doflamingo pirate) and is often drunk lol a running gag is that she will become unconcious (due to heavy drinking) w/in the middle of match lol usually comically annoying or infuriating her opponent lol they will nonetheless attempt to take advantage of this but despite being unconcious she is still able to perfom defensively such as blocking and evading their attacks lol when she wakes up (usually after she has unwittingly exhausted her opponent or inadverntly beaten them since they collapse lol) she has no memory of what happened much to the amusement of her crewmates! x3

smirnoff aka "saw tooth" age 62 douriki 620 bounty 62 million beri he is a medium sized kikwi x3 and one of the original members of doflamingos crew he is very quirky and a goofball lol hes part of the crews "comic relief trio" despite being an older gentlemen he is childish dimwitted and naive even rivaling luffy in this respect coincedently they breifly met and became quick friends lol (while luffy was in his old man disguise lol) he ate the ancient zoan df nezu nezu no mi model:castorides (giant beaver) xD he can use busoshoku haki

shumpert aka "armoured rock" age 55 douriki 5500 bounty 169 million beli hes a very large goron and is one of his original members. he ate the ancient zoan df ryu ryu no mi model: scutosaurus! he uses busoshoku haki hes in charge of the area where the dwarves make "smiles" xD hes part of the crews "comic relief trio" he has a gift for gardening (like many of his people) and is one of the few to treat the tontattas nicely lol a running of his is that he is very forgetful (short term mememory loss) he eventually remembers these things but only when they are no longer relevant and blurts it out suddenly annoying his crewmates lol x3 his method of fighting is simply undisiplined punching kicking and jumping etc & throwing things (whatever is nearby that he use as a projectile) at his opponents but has terrible accuracy lol he often only hits them w/the last thing he threw and causes considerable collateral damage xD

drambuie age 34 douriki 340 bounty 190 million beri hes a long beaked echidna mink he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate a mythical zoan df hes one of his original members he acts as the "battle commander" due to his intelligence & gift for tactics. he joined as kid in the early years of the great pirate era despite being one of the weaker members and physically small his df, electro and haki make him a formidable opponent an ironic running gag of his is that he is afraid to fight anyone (even those much weaker than himself) despite his position w/in the crew lolz and will not fight unless forced to in sum way and often cries during his opponents beating and afterwards runs away screaming/crying for help lol ironic given his position haha xD

isla nublar age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 293 million beli hes an original  
member of the doflamingo pirates having joined as a kid he acts the  
crews "ship guard" alonside his younger sister sorna. he ate the ancient  
zoan df model...TYRANNOSAURUS REX! xD she is skilled in busoshoku haki  
he is a member of the famous "isla" family

isla sorna age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 197 million beri shes an original  
member of the doflamingo pirates having joined as a kid she acts the  
crews "ship guard" alonside her big bro nublar. she ate the ancient  
zoan df model...VELOCIRAPTOR! xD she is skilled in kenbonshoku haki  
she is a member of the famous "isla" family

caillou aka "dream eater" age 20 douriki 2000 bounty 104 million beli hes an integral member of the doflamimgo pirates hes from the north blue he joined a few years after rosinate left w/law. despite his unassuming appearence he is actually quite strong w/an ability that proved useful to doffy xD he can use kenbonshoku haki and ate the paramecia df yume yume no mi that allows him to enter the dreams of others (& his own) and be in complete control of himself w/in them as well as manipulate the dreams and even eat them which increases his physical strength temporarily, the person doesnt remember the dream when he does this, doffy had him use this ability on the citizens of dressrosa to instill loyalty & discourage potential dissidents. he has a gun which "ate" the zoan df ushi ushi no mi model: tapir! xD he dresses in pajamas and always has a teddy bear w/him lol he is almost always smiling and cheerful (except when he doesnt get his way) loves to play childish games and basically acts like a petulant & impudent child xD he gets along esp well w/dellinger & sugar whos his gf x3 he's defeated by dart. after doffy etc were arrested by the marines under the leadership of roman they go to elbaf where they reunite w/the strawhats & he plays an integral role in their journey there.

bobo age 42 douriki 420 bouunty 42 million beri hes a talking silverback gorilla whos esp large and strong even for an adult male of his speices he ate the zoan df kuma kuma no mi, model: black bear! xD making him a bearilla! lol xD hes an original member of the crew hes a formidable opponent for most and can use busoshoku haki he is defeated by chopper lol luffy thinks its awesome doffy has a gorilla in his crew who can turn into a bear & talk! xD his hybrid form is esp strong and intimidating due to its frightening (& super cool!) appearence & obvious extreme physical strength which increases tremendously in this state. he is defeated by skye the horse-bird! xD

sake age 44 douriki 4400 bounty 180 million beli hes an original  
member of the doflamingo pirates hes master martial artist esp skilled in the drunken fist style and has great prowess in busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is 8 ft tall he has a habit of asking people questions then interupting them lol much to their chagrin xD he wears dark blue karate gi plus geta and a large gourd filled w/sake he is from the wano kingdom (he had no qualms about his captain having kanjurou captured tho lol) he left his homeland as a young man on a journey to taste the worlds best alchohol he travelled the four blues and much of the grandline tasting many brands of alcohol only to find that he likes sake best! xD he often recounts this story in dramatic fashion leaving his audience in suspense only to ironically ruin it w/the absurd ending lol xD quirks of his include that he is too honest for his own good by casually and suddenly revealing his crewmates insecurities and embarrasing things about them at random to whomever is nearby even their weaknesses in battle to enemies lol and couldnt come up w/a decent lie if his life depended on it lol he will also steadfastly refuse to answer another persons questions (unless asked three times) no matter what lmao his allies enemies (whom he will mildly insult though rather childlishly lmao) acqaintences and even innocent bystanders comically get angry becuz of this haha he is arguably the most honorable member of doflamingos crew as he detests underhanded tactics in (& out of battle) doesnt toy w/his opponents (if he can beat them soundly he will do so) will not refuse a duel and after a victory he leaves his opponents alive so they can improve themselves and fight another day this often causes him to fued and briefly duel vincent and malandro for the honor of their victims and his sense of justice lolz xD he is fond of haiku's and comically writes about everyday and silly things in a very serious tone lmao x3 he follows orders by the letter so his captain (doflamingo) is generous enough not to force him to do things his moral compass forbids (he does it anyways becuz its amusing lolx) if made to anyway he will attempt to commit sepuku to atone for his disobidience making it impossible to do said dirty deed! xD however he is always interupted when about to do it n doffy just says nevermind or will have somebody else do it lol xD these mostly include ridiculous things like "go kick that kitten over there", "buy some food and tell the cook it tastes like shit" or "give that person a compliment and then say you were joking about it" lmao the latter is commonly used on his crewmates lol he has a pet male llama named acapulco (who ate a parameica df) but thinks its a camel! xD

espade aka espa age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beli shes the younger sister of pica whom she is the polar opposite of lol she is much shorter than an average person being 4 ft tall but proportioned normally w/a curvy figure lol she has dark purple hair is very beautiful and wears plain simple looking armour that covers most of her body (unlike his brothers which is extravegant and covers very little lol) and like her brother has spikes on her pauldrons (unlike her's tho his are natural, she immiated this so as to make her bro feel better ahhh!x) and uses a large battle axe composed of kairoseki as her weapon of choice which is normal overzied weapon but looks very esp big compared to her lmao her voice is the cause of much embarrasment to her which is the opposite of her brothers squeaky high picthed voice, hers is manly, very low and deep for which she is often ridiculed for esp by other females but unlike her brother doesnt brutally attack her offenders but runs away in tears which enrages her brother lol those who know they are siblings think their voices should be switched lmao (law could do this xD) her bro is an expert in busoshoku haki while she excels in kenbonshoku haki she is often seen sitting atop one of her brothers shoulders lol when she speaks from there people unfamilar w/pica mistake him for the one who spoke which annoys both of them xD

gladys age 33 douriki 4930 bounty 291 million beri shes twin sister of gladius & joined the crew w/him xD like him she has a steampunk theme & has spikey light long blue hair, she is beautiful, of average height & has a slim figure, she wears a blue jean sailor girl like outfit w/a cut off long sleeved blouse shirt & mini skirt! xD she ate the paramecia df kuiru kuiru no mi (quill quill fruit) this allows her transform her hair into quills & produce/fire hundreds of quills from her body at extreme speeds & cover herself in these quills for defense, these quills are hard as steel emit static shocks & are poisnous! xD she can create an esp large quill to act as a spear/satff weapon which is also electrified & poisonous! she is immune to the shocks & poison of the fruit. the quills can be hardened further via haki she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. she is defeated by razor of the strawhats

rainbow 6 age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 199 million beli hes the older brother of baby 5 and and an original member of the doflamingo pirates like his sister he specializes in assasination and is an expert in firearms, exsposives, booby traps, survival and unarmed combat he has a modern solider esque mentality and theme. he follows the orders of his captain w/out ? lol he has great proficiency w/kenbonshoku haki & uses kairoseki weapons & equipment such as bullets nets etc. his real name is tom clancy xD his favorite alcohol are rainbow shots and and 6 cycle x3

baby blue age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beri hes the younger bro of  
baby 5 & rainbow 6 he has light blue colored hair (hence his nickname) & is  
highly proficient in busoshoku haki he ate the artificial zoan df tori tori no mi model...blue footed booby! x3 becuz its a man made df he retains  
his swimming ability (actually its increased due to the semi aquatic nature  
of the animal) he is defeated by luffy

claude aka "harpies brother" age 26 douriki 1980 bounty 198 million beri he is the younger brother of monet and older brother of sugar xD (he basically looks like "harpies brother" yugioh card which is his befitting epithet lol) he ate the mythical zoan df model harpy (his sister's inspiration for her theme is this df which was given to him by doffy, he got a zoan, monet a logia & sugar a paramecia!) he is almost always in his hyrbid form, he can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he has long multibladed red kairoseki claw like weapon he is usually in his harpie-human hybrd form he joined the doflamingo pirates same time as his sisters he is the fastest in the crew in the air (even more than his captain) but can only utilize this speed when flying as his wings get in the way when running on foot so he has to fold them lol he was defeated by luffy via a haki imbued gear second gomu gomu no pistol which knocked him through a wall unconsious lol

machiste age 18 douriki 1800 bounty 106 million beli hes the son of  
machvise and was raised by him as apart of the crew he grew up w/  
dellinger and the two are very close x3 he looks almost nothing  
like his dad except similar hairstyle unlike his dad who relies  
on his brute strength and enournmous weight (enhanced w/his ryu ryu no mi model: argentinasaurus), he relies on speed agility and manueverability etc he ate the ancient zoan df model panphagia (ironically this psuedo dinosaur is also thot to be a the evolutionary predesscor to sauropods which his dad can transform into lol x) and can use kenbonshoku haki

hot pink age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beli shes an original  
member of the doflamingo pirates shes the younger sister of senor pink (her nickname doubles as a nod to the color of her hair and eyes x) she ate a mythical zoan df and can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. dofflamingo considers her one of his most efficient and capable nakama which she takes pride in xD her real name is barbie but she hates it so she goes by her nickname almost exclusively she also colors her nails hot pink tehe she has a pet mink named shandy x3

grasshopper age 34 douriki 1340 bounty 290 million beli hes a half dwarf half longleg hybrid (making him the height of an average human just proportioned oddly lol) and is an original member of the doflamingo pirates and is from the south blue he joined around the same time as buffalo and baby 5. he was an orphan as he was abandoned at a very young age and couldnt remember his name (if he ever had one) so dofflamingo named him lol his captain chose this name for him becuz of his naturally forest green hair, disproportionally long legs for his body and becuz he ate the zoan df model giant false leaf katydid (a kind of grasshopper cricket bug thing lolx) and so he became a part of the family as such he is ver loyal to his captain. he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he he has unnaturally powerful legs (even for his kind despite his short stature by the measure of longlegs he has the kicking power and running speed of someone w/a douriki of 9000 while the rest of his body is much weaker than that) and even w/out his df power allowing him to run, kick and jump at very high speeds this ability is greatly amplified in his hybrid form he has styled his thin sideburns to connect to his goatee. he helped kaede master her df as they have similar df powers (both cricket esque bugs lol)

rummy age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beli hes an orphan from spider miles in the north blue and made his living from stealing lol his epithet is "gutter rat" he once tried to steal from the doflamingo pirates and nearly got away w/it which amused the future shichibukai so he invited him in his crew which he refused at first out of angry at being pittied and pride but doffy said he could take the loot anyway which upset him as he doesnt like people taking pity on him or patronizing him so he left it n ran away lol a couple weeks later he was saved from drowning by doflamingo who was watching from above via his string powers he was in a stolen boat which he lived in sailing away w/treasure moments earlier stole from sum local pirates so they blow up his boat w/a cannon which injured and disoriented him at which point doffy intervined pulling him up out of the sea via his strings and hung on a cloud for safety giving him a perfect birds eye view of the ship below and doffy landed on the pirates boat who were confused as to how/why he was there and angrily told him to get off or he'll regret it he refused so they attacked him and he very easily defeated them he only left a handful alive & wreaked their ship most of it sunk so they could tell others what it meant to cross dofflamingo to bolster his rep lol afterwards rummy & doffy shared sum words the boy being grateful said he would join the latters crew if he would still have him to which doffy said yeah and the boy was welcomed w/open arms into the fold and the rest is history! xD he is a master thief whose skills far exceed nami's lol he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki is a highly skilled archer and has great prowess w/daggers he wears the attire of a typical medival thief lol at sum point after joining the crew he ate the zoan df model...brown rat! xD he is able to pick any lock such is his skill his equipment includes lockpicks, pachinko, smoke bombs, grappling hooks, caltrap etc he mostly used his slingshot as a weapon when he was a kid but now mainly uses it for a distraction lol he also uses a collapseble wooden bo staff which he wields expertly. he has dark brown messy hair and grey eyes despite his shabby appearence women find him quite good looking and mysterious lol xD he has a pet boy hawk named "hawky" who ate the zoan df model...tabby cat! xD lol he helps him in his criminal endeavors & can also use kenbonshoku haki. he is defeated by whisk.

modelo qdoba age 59 douriki 6500 bounty 365 million beri hes the cousin of  
sorento the king of the corona kingdom of the south blue & the brother of  
cordoba & coronado. due to his homeland having political & cultural ties w/dressrosa the doflamingo pirates travelled there & recruited him. hes  
a powerful & skilled warrior who wields an ornate spanish themed axe, uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he ate the ancient zoan df model  
...allodaposuchus! (a type of prehistoric crocodilian) which he has mastered.  
he is selfish, clever, cruel yet posseses a strange charm & indomitable will.  
he's defeated by gill.

jonathan stuart aka "big lebowski" age 56 douriki 14680 bounty 468 hes an original member of the doflamingo pirates (before they travelled to the north blue) hes a beach bum from the south blue. despite being one of the older members of the crew he is childish, lazy, casual, irresponsible and aloof but has a strange charm lol yet beneath his unassuming exterier belies his unusual cleverness & great strength, speed and fighting skill. he doesnt fight much these days and never did much to begin with (his recorded fights were always spectactular however) due to his increased laziness but when he is serious he uses a big wooden oar. his hobbies include drinking, sleeping, hiting on babes, nonchaantly eating food that doesnt belong to him lmao relaxing on the beach, surfing, smoking pot lolz & fishing xD he is a highly skilled surfer and very skilled carpenter (specialzing in crafting small to mid sized boats) and occassionally helps beerus repair their ship (been ahwile since they were grounded in dressrosa lol) he is very skilled in haoshoku haki busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is well over 6 ft tall has long wavy light brown hair streaked w/gray which reaches his shoulders his attire consists of sunglasses, an unbuttoned loose longsleeve shirt, cargo beach shorts and tan sandals w/a surfer neckalce and has a nautical tattoo on his chest. in the past he was quite adventurous but "settled down" later in life lol as a kid he once fought whitebeard (he was 13 the future yonkou 31 xD), had a scuffle w/kaido in his early thirties, charmed/stole treasure from big mom as in his late teens & not long after gold roger's execution partied w/shanks the yonkou before even being a pirate! xD his grandmother was a mermaid thus he has an incredibly swimming ability (being more impressive than a fishman) and can hold his breathe underwater for several hours. he has a pet marmot-like seaking x3 he befriends luffy when the strawhats arrive at dressrosa not even realizing who he was but woulnt be bothered by it even if he had lol & they get along swimmingly x3 hes defeated by admiral fujitora.

san andreas age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 393 million beri hes an original  
member of the doflamingo pirates. he uses a man sized machete as his  
weapon which he keeps in a sheath on his back and is highly skilled in  
its use he can use all 3 hakis and is well known for his "potty mouth"  
and brutal way of dealing with enemies. he also keeps a custom spanish  
themed flintlock as his a sidearm and enjoys toying with those he kills  
by shooting them in various places (arm, leg, stomach etc) before finishing  
them off w/his giant machete. he is 9 ft 3 in tall and is a member of the  
famous "san" family.

parrot bay age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beli hes an original  
member of the doflamingo pirates & is apart of the famous "bay" family  
hes from the south blue he ate the zoan df model...peacock! :3 hes tall black wavy hair well toned and esp handsome he dresses in very flamboyant clothes and speaks in a flashy manner lol he is also gay lmao x3 hes a highly skilled in swordsmanship being able to wield 3 at once (a sengo wazamono katana, a high quality saber & a high quality cutlass) he can also use kenbonshoku haki which is amoung the crews best. he laughs w/a distinctive "gayayahahahah gayayahahaha" xD (p.s. yes he is depicted as a "steroetypical gay guy" but i think their funny & no hatin yo!)

jarrito age 30 douriki 1940 bounty 294 million beri hes a member of the  
doflamingo pirates & is a former dressrosa solider who was the crews inside  
man similar to monet lol he is stands at 9.4 feet tall is skinny yet lean  
young man w/basket ferns growing on his head lol he has a very large sized  
clay pot jug strapped on his back via brown rope w/out shirt & a kitetsu sengo wazamono katana on his right side lol he ate a logia df that allows him to  
transform into...NECTAR! xD his df is primiarily defensive but uses in creative ways in & out of battle. he has a giant sized (around the same size as kashigami from ancient shandia) scrub python named amethyst lol

antwon age 74 douriki 5000 bounty 250 million beri hes a half human half giant from the south blue and an original member of the doflamingo pirates he ate the ancient zoan df model...andrewarchus! xD he can use busoshoku haki and is one of the crews top fighters as well as amoung the most deadly savage and vicious he has caused more civilian casualties than all of the others combined (except his el capitan in light of recent events...ahem *cough* bird cage!) lol

el camino age 30 douriki 300 bounty 94 million beli hes an original  
doflamingo pirate & a member of the famous "el" family. he ate the  
ancient zoan df model apidium...an extinct monkey! xD most people  
think its just a "generic monkey" & are unaware of its ancient zoan  
df status much to his annoyance lol he is fairly adept w/both busoshoku  
haki & kebonshoku haki. he thinks highly of himself is boastful is not particulary intelligent (yet is still smarter and knows more about the world than luffy lol) and prides himself on being a "warrior of the sea" and typical of low level pirates (by new world standards) is selfish ruthless and cowardly (fearing others stronger than himself and unwilling to fight them except out of desperation) yet considers himself to be a prolific pirate. he the is the first doflamingo pirate to confront the strawhats and is soundly defeated by luffy after which he changes somewhat for the better lol

panama jack age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 393 million beli hes an original member of the dofflamingo pirates having joined in their early adventures in the south blue and is apart of the infamous "panama" family and is the cousin of panama canal of the strawhats. he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. he uses a sledgehammer which "ate" an exotic animal df hes one of the crews "heavy hitters" and amoung the most notorious to his enormous strength he has a chill laidback casual personality and attitude even in battle but once riled up is hard to calm him down lol he enjoys toying w/his opponents and mocking belittling them etc since most of them he uses minimal effort to defeat them lol and believes himself to be superior to most others (except people like his captain and co captain, yonkou, admirals, dragon etc) he was defeated by his cousin despite his physical strength advantage

gambino age 30 douriki 300 bounty 194 million beli hes an original member of dofflamingo's crew he earned the moniker "childish gambino" because of gambino's young age, youthful appearence, childish antics & immature personality/actions/mannerisms/interests/idiosyncrisies lol x3 he ate a mythical zoan df and can use kenbonshoku haki he joined doffy's crew around the same time as buffalo and baby 5 what he lacks in physical strength (by his crews standards) he makes up for in his powerful df ability and haki but as luffy pointed out he is merely content to posses the abilities and  
hasnt mastered it (due to his child-like persona lol) xD he is  
from the corona kingdom of the south blue and personally knows  
the supernova captain raleigh d. teague

san wan island aka blackfish age 32 douriki 920 bounty 192 million beli hes a half human half merman (subspecies tautog) and an original member of the doflamingo pirates. he ate the artificial zoan df model...orca! xD meaning he can still swim (due to his artificial df) and breathe underwater w/out having to return to the surface to breathe unlike true whales. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he was the first person to eat an artifical zoan df and was defeated by sanji. hes a member of he famous "island" family & "san" family lol xD

vin jaune age 34 douriki 340 bounty 90 million beri hes from the south blue he joined the dofflamingo pirates beofe they entered the grandline. he ate the ancient zoan df tori tori no mi model:phorusrhacos (an extinct type of terror bird; large flightless carnivorous clade of birds) he can use busoshoku haki and kensbonshoku haki. he likes to drink yellow wine w/cheese x3 his surname is similar to gambino's middle name but they are unrelated lol

stelvin age 35 douriki 890 bounty 89 million beli hes from the west blue he joined the doflamingo pirates while they were adventuring in paradise. he is ambidexturous and posseses a nearly inhuman amount of dexterity/eyesight/hand eye cordination and can use busoshoku haki. he attacks by flicking alcoholic metal bottlecaps at extreme speeds towards his oppoents this is made possible due to the immense strength in his hands (he has more strength in either hand than most people do in their entire bodies) which are imbued w/haki causing even more damage this makes for a verstaile and destructive ability. he dresses in a tux and wears stylish sunglasses xD

bud weiser age 55 douriki 6900 bounty 269 million beli hes an original member of the crew hes from the north blue (rhyming skillsx) he can use busoshoku haki he specializes in brawler type fighting he is a very large man w/big muscled hairy arms has a pot belly and stands at 6ft 9ins, he has untiddy black hair and a scruffy black beard w/a gruff look but is generally friendly xD he wears a red/white/blue plaid button up long sleeve shirt denim jeans and black leather boots and uses a big axe as his weapon of choice he loves to drink heavy beers and eat pancakes w/plenty of butter and maple syrup lol before he became a pirate he was a...you guessed it a lumberjack! xD he is one of the few of doffy's crew who dont have a tropical theme yet whose name is a clear reference to alcohol xD

cosimo beach age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 292 million beli hes an original member of the doflamingo pirates and is from the south blue hes a member of the famous beach family x3 he is large man being 9ft 2ins tall but has normal proportions. he is one of the crews strongest members he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. aside from being a pirate hes a famous volleyball champeion the best in the world! xD he specializes in busoshoku haki and invented a way to create highly destructive spheres of pure haki and launches it at his opponents which can cause massive damage to the surrounding area unless the target can withstand the blast! like his crewmate and friend senor pink he is constantly surrounded by bikini babes lol but openly enjoys their company xD

porta vita age 28 douriki 280 bounty 96 million beli shes an original member of the crew shes from the south blue she comes from an impoverished noble family of that ocean due to a scandal that eventually left them near pennyless. she has an older brother named porto who also joined doflamingos crew same time as her. she has three pet very large boars named rosso rosato and bianco who help her fight they ate artifical zoan dfs (one can swim the other can fly and the other just got faster and stronger on land lol) given to them by doffy x3 she can use kenbonshoku haki she uses a finely crafted saber esque sword from her familys glory days and is quite skilled in its use. becuz of their similar pasts she empathizes w/her captain

porto vita age 31 douriki 310 bounty 93 million beli hes the older sis of porta like her he uses a high quality castle forged sword dubbed "italia" that is of even higher caliber as zoro's wado ichimonji he is a much more skilled swordsman than his sister (who herself is no pushover) and can use busoshoku haki. becuz of their similar pasts he empathizes w/his captain

dom perignon age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beli hes an original member of the doflamimgo pirates hes from the south blue can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate a highly versatile paramecia df he uses a javelin like weapon that "ate" the zoan df model cone snail whom he named clavelin! xD his  
javelin when in its hybrid state is highly dangerous becuase of its extremely potent venom and becuase his prowess w/this weapon is makes him one of the most talented users of pole arms in the world!

chateau chalon age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beli shes an original member of the crew and a former noble from the east blue she ate a paramecia df can use kenbonshoku haki. she has a pet poodle named marlstone or marley for short who ate a dinosaur df lol xD

brewski age 52 douriki 720 bounty 72 million beli hes a middle aged blacked haired man w/a stubble beared and mustache and is very large (roughly twice the girth of an average man his age and 7 ft 2 ins tall) from the 1st half of the grandline where he joined the doflamingo pirates over 10 years ago. he is a very skilled brawler and uses busoshoku haki he works as bouncer w/gus at an exclusive club owned by doflamingo (embury works there as a bartender lol) he fights using kairoseki knuckledusters

amaretto bellini age 35 douriki 890 bounty 89 million beri hes a longtime member of the doflamingo pirates he joined while they were still in paradise he dresses in an italian mafia style getup (feathered hat and tux etc the works!) lol and carries around a cane which conceals a kairoseki sword which he is highly skilled w/and can use kenbonshoku haki he works closely w/malandro and has crucial ties w/the black market greatly benefitting his captain like all of his crewmates he enoys drinking and can hold it quite well he has slickbacked shiny black hair wears a large diamond ring w/a gold band and perpetually polished shoes xD he carries a flintlock as a sidearm and is quite proficient w/it he uses it only to make an example of people and for quick exexcutions to those who bother him in a casual setting lol if they rilly piss him off he takes them for an oceanside excursion to sleep w/the fishes! xD

waterloo age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beli he is an awakened zoan df user who ate the water buffalo df! xD hes an original member of the crew he is a natural born fighter and can use busoshoku haki instinctively. he is always in his hybrid form but has the ability to speak but is somewhat of a simpleton lol he laughs alot at the other members of his crew esp pica lmao x3

camilla bells age 33 douriki 330 bounty 91 million beli she is a half tontatta half human from the east blue and is an original member of the doflamingo pirates she ate the zoan df model:common chamleon x3 she is very acrobatic lithe quick flexible and can use kenbonshoku haki! xD she acts as the doflamingo's spy and reports to him about lots of things lol shes mastered her df power also she is excellent in the art of stealth and espionage so she is perfect at her job becuz she blend in w/her environment she is very pretty has a shapely hourglass figure and has pink hair :3 her nickname is camille (pron. ka-meal) she joined around the same time as grasshoper and is from the south blue. despite her roll as a spy when not in "stealth mode" she sticks out like a sore thumb due to her abstratcly designed pink hair dazzingly stylish shades gaudy outfit stellar looks and her habit of sticking out her lizard tongue lol (she change any part of her body into the corresponding chamelon equivalentx) she uses a customized flintlock as her weapon which looks like a toy lolz

jack daniels age 49 douriki 7500 bounty 175 million beli hes an original member of the doflamingo pirates hes one their crews heavy hitters lol xD  
he can use busoshoku haki kebonshoku haki and haoshoku haki  
like all members of the crew he loves to drink alcohol and can hold his liquor very well

del rey age 51 douriki 5100 bounty 173 million beri he is an original member of  
the doflamingo pirates he wears a mexican wrestling mask/gloves (light blue w/red and white designs) and a tuxedo giving him a very unique appearence he ate the ancient zoan df model auroch an extinct kind of large bull! xD he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki physically he is one of the crews strongest members and best fighters as he is a highly skilled wrestling champion and is very proud of his title and combat prowess xD he speaks in an accent and has a slightly tanned skin tone and is quite large being 7 ft 3 ins tall very muscular arms and has a beer gut lol he prefers to settle things w/his fists than thru talk despite this he gets along very well w/malandro and dellinger. he can usually be seen smoking a cigar.

mezcal age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beli hes an original member of the doflamingo pirates hes from the corona kingdom in the south blue (same as the supernova captain teague) he ate the zoan df model ocelot (a kind of big cat tho on the smaller side that lives in jungles n stuffx) and can use kenbonshoku haki

malta age 30 douriki 300 bounty 94 million beli shes an original  
member of the crew having joined as a teenager she can use  
busoshoku haki and kebonshoku haki she dresses in tropical style  
clothing for ladies and is very beautiful x3 her fighting  
style revolves around kicks her fave drink is a single malt scotch xD  
her name is a refference to the alcoholic ingredient malt and the tropical island of malta x3

stiletto age 32 douriki 320 bounty 93 million beli hes an orginal member of the crew and hes gay! x3 its obvious he is a male but has femenine features and wears tight pants reaveling shirt & jacket w/high heels he has a pierced left ear and tatto on his lower left side he uses a sai like weapon made from kairoseki and uses kenbonshoku haki like nobody business! xD he frequently flirts w/any man whom he is attracted to even if they are enemies lol he gets along w/quite well w/dellinger and charlie for obvious reasons lol they are often seen together (take that as u willx) hes very outgoing and loves partying xD

rose' age 33 douriki 1330 bounty 191 million beri she is a kuja warrior who joined the doflamingo pirates almost 15 years ago becuz she left the island as some of the women do and fell for a man on the crew lol (vincent valdez lolx) she uses a kuja style sword and snake bow w/arrows her snake is a male garboon viper named vesper also she has a pet female hawk-eagle named ivy! xD vesper and ivy dont get along w/eachother or joanna and the three often clash in comical battles lol x3 ivy ate the zoan df model alligator snapping turtle and can use busoshoku haki and vesper uses kenbonshoku haki and ate the zoan df model red junglefowl (basically a type of wild chicken lol) she and vince are kind of a thing lol x3 they have a 3 year old daughter named zinnia and a newborn girl named julep. her name is pronounced "row-zay" a reference to both flowers and alcohol x3

cristal age 23 douriki 230 bounty 101 million beli shes a young woman who joined the doflamingo pirates while they were still in paradise (1st half grandline) she ate a paramecia df and uses kenbonshoku haki her fave alcohol is champagne x3

thiol age 32 douriki 320 bounty 92 million beli hes a man from the  
grandline he became a doflamingo pirate sometime during their  
adventures in paradise he ate a logia df and can use busoshoku haki

tannin age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beli hes a young man  
from an island in the calm belt he joined the crew when they accidently ended up there lol he ate the artifical ancient zoan df model mosasaurus! xD he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is one of the largest members of the crew standing at 15 feet tall (proportioned normally) lol xD he is a highly effecient fighter and swimmer esp in his full animal and hybrid form he is esp large (a little over 100 feet in his pure mosasaurus form which is much larger than the actual species becuz he is much larger than a normal human which is reflected in his animal state) like all members he greatly enjoys drinking alcohol esp wine. his name (plus his crew affiliation and df power) is a pun and reference to a substance found in wine and on the hebrew name for the leviathan mentioned in the Bible! x3

mojito age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli hes a a young man from dressrosa of a prominent noble family of that country who joined the doflamingo pirates before they entered the new world before becoming a pirate he was a famous wealthy gambler who travelled the seas going to very high profile casinos which is how he ran into the doflamingo pirates and subsequently joined them as they piqued eachothers interest lol x3 aside from his remarkable gambling skills he is very proficient w/kenbonshoku haki he was instrumental in helping doffy takeover dressrosa as he publicly supported him as the citizens knew of him and trusted him. he wears a lime cented cologne has minty breath and his fave alcohol is white rum x3 he has a pet male spotted hyena named nightcap (a reference to the crews alcoholic beverage theme and the fact that hyena's are nocturnal) who can naturally use kenbonshoku and is much larger than average for his species

chablis age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 102 million beli shes a young woman from paradise (grandline 1st half) shes the daughter of a retired cp9 agent whom she learned rokushiki from she has mastered all 6 techniques (the 7th has thus far alluded herx) she can use kenbonshoku haki

pago age 34 douriki 900 bounty 90 million beri he is a tontatta kingdom dwarf of greenbit and is a member of the doflamingo pirates! xD hes a bit bigger than is normal for his kind but still small in comparison to a human lol he ate the zoan df model galapagos tortoise! xD he can also use busoshoku haki he has been a member of the crew since before they took control of dressrosa & helped them infiltrate as he knew the island well, he joined while they were in paradise having left his homeland & doffy asked him (becuz of his strength) to join their crew after he caught him stealing food on their ship & dwarves are easily manipulated lol and became loyal to his captain and crew since they decieved him lol in his hybrid form he is little larger than a tall normal person lol he specializes in defense and learned tekkai (a signature ability of cp9) on his own x3

fabio age 40 douriki 1840 bounty 184 million beli hes an original ,ember of the doflamingo pirates hes from the grandline hes an expert in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate a highly versatile paramecia df which is more useful than his superhuman strength lol he is incredibly handome tall has long blonde hair and an excellent physique xD he is often distracted during fights by looking at himself in his handmirror lmao xD

mai tai age 48 douriki 760 bounty 176 million beli hes a half longleg half longarm man lol xD from the grandline and an original member of doflamningos crew he is an expert kickboxer and is very proficient w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate the zoan df model...saiga antelope! x3 it is often thot to be a prehistoric animal due to its...unusual appearence lol but is a modern animal lol he is a vegan which annoys gin alley lol

shasta age 25 douriki 990 bounty 99 million beli shes a young woman  
from pineapple island and dresses in a hawaian hula dancer girl esque fashion x3 she joined doflamingo's crew when she was in her early teens (she went exploring sum local reefs and got lost becuz of a storm and ended up in dressrosa sumhow lolx) she ate the ancient zoan df model...shastasaurus! xD she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki brandy's special suit allows her to use her df ability to its full potential (being that the animal is a very large marine reptile it swims) she knew brawley from when they were lil kids her crew is on good terms w/the tikitorch pirates lol she ran into him a couple of years ago when doflamingo and a few of his crewmates (his first mate navigator chef lookout shipwright helmsmen gunner etc) were near jaya their crews partied together and brawley and doflamingo had a friendly duel which ended in a draw! :3 shes friends w/the tikitorch captain and doffy likes their crew however the east blue pirates were unaware of what he had done to dressrosa (& of the course tikitorch pirates being a good natured crew help every rinky dink town in need of aid they come across lol) she knew of what her captain did but she respects him and simply obeys orders lol xD shes the bf of kona & joined the crew w/him x3

kona age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beli hes a young man  
from pineapple island in the east blue and an original member of  
the doflamingo pirates he ate the zoan df model sun bear (a kind  
of bear that lives in the tropicsx) he can use busoshoku haki  
and kenbonshoku haki he has known captain brawley of the tikitorch  
pirates since they were kids lol x3 he is a chill casual go w/the flow kinda guy and loves surfing haha xD he is fond of honey and beer lol he has a pet kinkajou (a kind of lemur-esque animal thats also known as a honey bear lolx) named kailua his friendship w/brawley helped the tikitorch crew be cool w/dofflamingo (actually vice versa) lol

caprisun age 23 douriki 230 bounty 101 million beli shes an original  
member of the doflamingo pirates shes from the south blue and  
ate a logia df that allows her to transform into nectar (a liquid  
found naturally in flowers) she can also use kenbonshoku haki her  
ability is primarily defensive but she has mastered her powers

tampico age 25 douriki 250 bounty 99 million beli shes a young woman  
from a summer island in paradise she dresses in a traditional carribean fashion (for women) and uses a mexican style sword which shes very skilled w/she can also use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki

chartreuse age 34 douriki 490 bounty 90 million beli hes an original  
member of the dofflamingo pirates having joined when they visited  
the north blue and a former thief (of legendary status and having been thieving since he was a small child) turned deadly assassin/spy/sabotuer for dofflamingo. aside from his ability to use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he ate a paramecia df that allows him to "warp" to any location (provided he can see it or has been there before) via "worm holes" allowing him to effortlessly avoid attacks and also which suited him well in his former profession as an infamous legendary theif earning him the epithet "disappearing act", doran of the strawhats knew of him/recognized him from his wanted poster (despite it being little more than a sillouhette) and respected him (honor amoung thievesx) admiring him in the same way as chopper did dr hogback but changed his views of him when char revealed what he had been doing for dofflamingo the past decade (during which he was off the radar) and that he only stole things for money (not for the thrill/glory etc) and that doffy paid him more than he ever made as a thief which disgusted doran a tru thief thru and thru and denouced his former idol as thief lol he was defeated by doran of the strawhats

prosecco and passitto ages 33 dourikis 330 bounties they are twin  
brothers and have been members of the dofflamingo pirates before  
the crew entered the seas of the new world. the elder brother (by  
a mere 3 seconds lol) can use busoshoku haki while the younger  
can use kenbonshoku haki and both of them ate paramecia dfs xD

glera age 32 douriki 320 bounty 9.2 million beri shes a young woman from  
papanunu island (same island that keera of the strawhats is from who beats her lol) who accidently left the island when she was in her leaf boat and got caught in a current (rare in the calm belt) and ended up in the south blue where she joined the crew lol she ate the zoan df model...elephant hawk moth! x3 she ate this df after joining the crew. shes very skilled in kenbonshoku haki which is one of the crews best (alongside karuna & muse) shes loves tropical drinks and wears causual beach attire for females :3  
she gets along esp well w/kaede x3

pinot noir age 31 douriki 310 bounty 9.3 million beli shes a bilkan from the corona kingdom who joins dofflamingo pirates when they were in the south blue along w/her lil bro xD she & her brother have a "french carribean" theme she can use kenbonshoku haki & they share a pet giant south bird from skypiea's jaya named barthelemy lol she uses dials as her weapons

pinot meunir age 30 douriki 300 bounty 9.4 million beri hes a bilkan from the corona kingdom who joins dofflamingo pirates when they were in the south blue along w/his big sis xD he & his brother have a "french carribean" theme he can use bosushoku haki he ate a paramecia df & also uses dials for weapons

limoux age 28 douriki 280 bounty 96 million beli he a half longarm half longleg hybrid (thus he has the unique characteristics of both but to a somewhat lesser degree & is apparently known as a "long limb human") is a member of the dofflamingo pirates who joined the crew sometime during their adventures in paradise. he speaks in a french caribbean accent, ate the artificial zoan df model:...ring tailed lemur! xD he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki

muselet aka muse age 27 douriki 270 bounty 97 million beri shes a half tontatta dwarf half kikwi x3 as such she has a very unique appearence  
lol shes stands at 4.5 ft tall w/a somewhat curvacious figure plus shes very pretty n cute lolz & appears to be a "giant" dawrf w/twirled vine-like protrusion on her head, a bulb which sprouts tufts of grass blades on her back, a kiwkwi-like nose & a tontatta bushy tail above her butt! xD she ate  
the zoan df model...kakapo parrot! xD she can use busoshoku haki (which she uses to harden her blades of grass to slice things & harden her bulb to smash things lmao) & kenbonshoku haki the latter of which is amoung the crews finest.

riesling aka "sea dragon" age 26 douriki 260 bounty 98 million beri hes a repton who joined the crew while they were in the grandline. he ate the aftifical zoan df model...sailfin water lizard! becuz of this he is an excellent swimmer and is also a skilled fighter he is able to use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki so yeah hes pretty badass yet is defeated by equine  
esquire of the strawhats! xD

syrah shiraz age 25 douriki 250 bounty 199 million beri shes a young half hylian half lemmiwink (keebler elfx) who ate a mythical zoan df. she is  
about 5 & a 1/2 ft tall resembles a pure hylian w/the exception of a few  
elf features such as her green hair, keebler-like ears & lion-esque tail! xD  
she can use kenbonshoku haki & like whisk (who defeats her lol) of the strawhats can transform into things x3

merlot age 124 douriki 1400 bounty 140 million beli hes an original  
member of the crew (as well as the oldest) despite his advanced  
age he looks to be a spry man of 70 lol he ate a paramecia df  
that gave him magic esque powers. he can also use all 3 hakis  
and was once an advisor to a king years before he joined doflamingo xD he is just over 6 ft tall has a long grey mustache/beard and dresses like a sterotypical old wizard from fairy tales (robe plus long pointy hat lol) and carries around a knarled oaken staff w/a blue jewel at the top surronded by a bulge of twisted wood partially obcuring it. he is rather fond of wine mead and ale

grenache "gren" age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli he  
joined the doflamingo pirates during their time in paradise  
he can use kenbonshoku haki he and his gf are collectively known  
w/in the crew as "the grens" xD

grenadine "gren" age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beri she  
joined the doflamingo pirates during their time in paradise  
she can use busoshoku haki she and her bf are collectively known  
w/in the crew as "the grens" xD

sangria age 31 douriki 310 bounty 93 million beri he is a young man  
from the konami islands (same as nami but a different village) in the east blue he joined the doflamingo pirates over ten years ago he ate the zoan df model kokoe poison dart frog! x3 he is a very skilled martial artist and can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki he uses a bo staff (that doubles as a poison dart launcher dipped in his own bodily toxins) and nunchuks as his weapons of choice in his full animal and hyrbid form he secretes a very potent venom that causes paralysis loss of muscle control and other effects making him able to defeat opponents much stronger than him he used this one luffy who to his shock was immune to it lol he was then very easily defeated by luffy (one gomu gomu no pistol!) lolz like all of his crewmates he likes to drink but gets intoxicated quite easily lmao

conga tumdadora age 53 douriki 710 bounty 71 million beli shes a young giant girl (shes still in her teens by the measure of her people x) she comes from a tribe of giants who live on a tropical island in the calm belt she joins the doflamingo pirates when they were still in paradise. she is considered short by her peoples standards (even for her age) but is still enormous compared to  
humans lol she uses a gigantic crudely made spear as her weapon  
and can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she dresses in a tribal fashion

chavela & chabela ages 29 dourikis 290 bounties 95 million beli  
they are twin sisters of the "demon tribe" of humans from a summer island in paradise (grandline 1st half) they joined doffy's crew before they entered the new world chavela ate a logia df and uses kenbonshoku haki while chabela ate a paramecia df and uses busoshoku haki. they are identicle twins the only way to tell them apart is by beauty marks on ther faces (chavela's is above her lip on the left side & chabela's is above her lip on the right side) w/a nose ring opposite of their respective beauty marks x3 they each have violet colored hair and grey eyes demon esque horns on their heads, fangs and claws on their hands/feets and are collectively known as the "devilmite duo" x3 they are beautiful seductive and deadly! :3

spiritus age 30 douriki 1940 bounty 194 million beli shes an original member of the crew she ate the logia df model liquid ethanol! xD she has mastered her unique ability as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. like trebol her element is flamable which is her weakness lol as her name implies she loves to drink spirits even for a member of the doflamingo pirates lol x3 she has the ability to increase or decrease the alcohol content of of any liquid an ability she secretly used to hustle embury into joining their crew as their bartender lol

chianti age 62 douriki 1620 bounty 162 million beli shes an original  
member of the dofflamingo pirates who despite her age looks much  
younger (early thirties) and is extremely beautiful but despite apperances is actually the oldest female of the crew lol she has a daughter named madeira (age 28 douriki 280, who herself appears to be in her late teens) who is also apart of doffy's crew lol x3 she has a pet female jaguar named marsala. she dresses in fancy luxury clothing, drinks alcohol frequently (even for a member of the dofflamingo pirates!) and is quite permiscuous lol she usually dates men much younger than herself which grosses out her daughter lol xD her epithet is "couger" xD she use kebonshoku haki and a metal whip w/kairoseki spikes as her weapon when in battle she quickly changes into a dominatrix style outfit lol she is from the south blue

salma age 26 douriki 260 bounty 98 million beri she is member of doflamingos crew she ate the ancient zoan dinosaur df model dilophosaurus she can spit paralyzing venom and has a retractable neck frill xD she uses kenbonshoku haki she has a spanish dancer girl theme x3

herschel age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beri he is an efor and a member of doflamingos crew his left arm (made from kairoseki) and right eye are cybernetic he uses kenbonshoku haki he joined the crew during their time in paradise (grandline 1st half)

michonne age 31 douriki 1930 bounty 193 million beli shes a highly skilled  
swordswoman from the south blue where she joins the dofflamingo pirates  
during their adventures in that sea. she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she is headstrong posseses an unbreakable spirit and is fearless  
shes uses a sengo wazamono kitetsu katana "shiro boke" (lit. white blur)  
which she wields w/great power & skill...but is easily beaten by zoro who complented her on her fine swordsmanship! xD

rosita age 18 douriki 1800 bounty 106 million beli shes a jaguarundi mink  
who left zou as a child and eventually joined the dofflamingo pirates while  
they were in paradise. shes highly skilled in electro and adept in  
busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she is feisty sassy & likes to "garchu"  
cute boys lolz x3

commandaria age 30 douriki 940 bounty she joins the dofflamingo pirates sometime during their adventures in paradise and has a female commander theme evidenced by her apperance/attire (lesbian haircut red headband, black stripes under her eyes as warpaint, beige tanktop, green/black camouflage cargo pants and black boots) weapons personality and manner of speech! xD needless to say she also always goes commando lol x3 she uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki her favorite weapon is an oversized rocket launcher which is slung over her back as well as a sniper rifle, several handguns and a bowie knife. her epithet is "commando commandaria" she also goes by "bazooka girl" she gets along very well w/rainbow 6 and baby 5 lol she is very tomboyish brash and prefers to "shoot first, ask questions later" xD she is interested in men (in a romantic and sexual fashion) but only falls for men who can best her in combat lol xD

bahama age 72 douriki 7200 bounty 152 million beri he is giant who ate the zoan df model: caimen a kind of crocodilian he is a member of doflamingos crew and has been w/him since he was a rookie he isnt from elbaf but a tropical tribe lol x3 hes one of his most powerful fighters w/in the crew he uses busoshoku haki. interestly enought (& inronic lol) his full animal form is much smaller than both his normal and hybrid state lol (this is becuz a zoan df users full animal form's size depends on how large they are for that individuals race so an average person of any race would be roughly the same size as is typical of the actual animal, if smaller or bigger the persons or animals size would be reflected in the animal they transformed into so if a half human half giant ate this df theyd be much larger in the full animal form than bahama's is lol) he can only swim w/brandy's custom swimming suits she made for the crews natural df users

ferragus aka gus age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 199 million beri he is a very large giras (roughly thrice the size) and a member of doflamingos crew he ate zoan df model...cuban rock iguana! xD he can use busoshoku haki hes the young headstrong badass of the crew lol he is 9 ft 9 ins tall very loyal to his captain and a highly aggressive fighter he acts as the crews bouncer for for an establishment (an exlusive club bar thingy in dressrosa) owned by doflamingo and does his well x3 he doesnt get along w/machvise very well (theyre personalities clash not to mention their apposing df powersx) lol in fact their relationship is similar to zoro and sanji's lol xD he joined the crew shortly after they entered the grandline

whiskey age 60 douriki 640 bounty 64 million beli hes an original  
member of the crew. hes a stylishly bearded older gentlemen w/salt and pepper hair, he is calm and collected wiser more expirieced and less hasty than his younger crewmates and is quite crafty tho according to lao gai he still has a ways to go lol xD he can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he is in much better shape than most people his age and is a very skilled fighter. despite his age he still quite the ladies man! xD

rye age 29 douriki 950 bounty 195 million beli hes a man from the north blue brown hair w/red at the front hes an original member of the doflamingo pirates he ate the ancient zoan df model pterodactylus allowing him the ability to fly! x3 he is very tall being 9 ft 5 ins he can use kenbonshoku haki he joined the doflamingo pirates while they were still in paradise

champagne age 26 douriki 260 shes an electic eel mermaid and the lil sis of decanter and has big boobs n she'll get a booty when shes 30 x3 lol she joined the doflamingo pirates when they were passing through fishman island same as her big bro lol she uses kenbonshoku haki and a trident as her weapon of choice which she charges w/electricity :3 her fave alcohol is sparkling wine x3

embury age 50 douriki 740 bounty 74 million beri hes an original  
member of the doflamingo pirates he is a former bartender and can  
make any drink (such is his skill and knowledge) and has a very  
high alcohol tolerance (approximately x21 higher than an average  
person) hes a large wide man w/muscular arms and is 7 ft 4 ins tall and has messy black hair. hes from the south blue and was travelling on business (as his skills were in high demand becuz he was so perfect at his job, won thousands of drinking contests & could even predict his patrons drink choices sumhow (enhanced via kenbonshoku haki which he kept secret) which made him famous high class bars clubs wealthy patrons etc paid him to be their barkeep temporarily) it was in this way he met doflamingo who attendted one these parties and was very impressed w/him and asked him to join his crew embury declined doffy's offer and being unable to persuade him played it cool lol several days later at a club attended by celebs and paprazi he was casually challenged to a drinking contest by a young waitress (spiritus heavily disguised and posing as a waitress acting under doflamingos orders) which he of course accepted during the contest she used her unique logia ability to spike his drinks by making them extremely more alcoholic and drastically decreasing her own shots alcohol content eventually he threw up and thus lost the best the crowd cheered at her and jeered at him for losng to teen girl humilated by a mere unknown waitress at his own game he became a laughingstock and it became known throughout all of the four blues and grandline he had lost his job sponsors prestige respect dignity bringing him to an all time low after just a a few days he soon ran into doflamingo again who after sum exchanged words asked him once more to join his crew which having lost everything w/nothing to lose accepted! xD over the course of the next 16 years he grew very close to his crew (including doflamingo and spiritus) never learning of their subterfuge which caused his downfall. aside from his masterful mixologist skills he can also use kenbonshoku haki

talon age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beli hes a metrosexual  
hipster lol and an original member of the crew he can use busoshoku  
haki he joined doffy's crew w/his big bro & sis xD he has attractively messy spikey gelled black hair and dresses in expensive fashionable clothing and accessories (like multi-million beli watch ring earing and necklace) women find him extremely attractive and charming lol he ate a zoan df model tamandua (a species of anteater lolx) they are collectively known as "the fashion siblings" w/in the doflamingo pirates and their associates he is often teased by his siblings and the crew when in his hybrid state as he isnt quite as attractive lmao but the girls like his full animal form cuz its cute! xD

piper age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 197 million beli shes the bisexual hipster sister of charlie & talon (shes their familys middle child lolx) she can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she has attractively long black hair and dresses in expensive fashionable clothing and accessories (like multi-million beli watch ring earing and necklace) men and women find her extremely attractive and charming lol she ate a paramecia df. they are collectively known as "the fashion siblings" w/in the doflamingo pirates and their associates

charlie age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli hes a homosexual  
hipster and the big bro of talon and piper xD he can use kenbonshoku haki he has attractively messy spikey gelled black hair and dresses in expensive fashionable clothing and accessories (like multi-million beli watch ring earing and necklace) women find him extremely attractive and charming but he likes dudes so yeah lol he ate a logia df. they are collectively known as "the fashion siblings" w/in the doflamingo pirates and their associates his real name is charles lol x3

koji age 35 douriki 3500 bounty 189 million beli hes a samurai from wano who joins the crew before they enter the new world he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki expertly he is a spectator favorite in the corrida colleseum well known for his speed strength & skill w/the katana he uses a meitou ryo wazamono kitetsu & wazamono katana he is defeated by zoro xD he acts a surgate father to kaede

cocktail age 39 douriki 3900 bounty 185 million beri hes an original member of the doflamingo pirates he ate the zoan df model...common lobster! xD he can use busoshoku haki he is very large being 8 ft 5 ins tall his lobster-human hybird form is quite formidable (looking similar to dr. wheelo's giant robot but not made of metal lol) he is defeated by sanji who calls him "shrimp monster" lol xD during their battle sanji makes several references to cooking seafood n stuff and how he will saute and grill him like the shrimp he is lol he uses his diable jambe! xD he can only swim via brandy's swimming suit lol but can still breathe underwater in his hybrid state when he transform. luffy the young pirate is amazed by its awesomeness but also wants to eat him lmao sanji replies he'll fry in butter haha

cosmopolitan age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beri he is a member of doflamingos crew he uses busoshoku haki his nickname is cosmo he uses large warhammers and mallets as his weapons of choice he is a big guy being 9 ft 4 ins tall he is quite naive and childish so he is easy to fool lol however buying him drinks to do so is useless since he can handle hard liquor more more than an average person! xD

daiquiri age 21 douriki 210 bounty 103 million beri shes a member of doflamingos crew she uses busoshoku haki shes super hot sexy charming & curvy! :3 she joined a couple years before doffy's conquest of dressrosa xD she has hypnotic powers (non df in origin similar to miss wendsay aka vivi lolx) which came in handy for her captain in gaining control his ancestors homeland

bacardi age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beli hes been a part of doffys crew since his mid teens (half his life) he can use kenbonshoku haki he ate the zoan df model big brown bat! xD like many of doffys crewmates his very fond of alcohol x3 he is a former bounty hunter he once targeted the doflamingo pirates for the reward money but ended up joining them somehow lol xD

margarita age 34 douriki 190 bounty 90 million beli shes from a summer island in paradise (grandline 1st half) she wears a sunhat & casual beach attire. she ate a paramecia df. her fighting is a capoeira-like style she is also proficient w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she loves fruity alcoholic drinks x3 she has a rivalry w/karuna the always argue who is more beautiful sexy charming exotic betterdrinker fighter etc xD

bourbon age 59 douriki 650 bounty 65 million beli hes an older gentlemen w/black hair thats streaked w/grey from alabasta he joined the doflamingo pirates while they were adventuring in paradise (grandline 1st half) he specializes in kenbonshoku haki and has hypnotic powers not stemming from a df his ability to hold his liqour is amoung the best w/in the crew! xD he uses two traditional alabastan swords he fights luffy when the latter is racing towards where doflamingo is and states he is grateful for what he did for his homeland (ironic since he helped an even greater tragedy occur on someone elses lol) and that attacking him is nothing personal due to the nature of bourbons techniques (mind tricks) this is esp effective on the dimwitted luffy and stops him in his tracks lol but is snapped out of it when jeet and abdulah quickly beat up the alabastan man even tho they are from there too xD

vodka age 49 douriki 4900 bounty douriki 175 million beri hes a man from the north blue he joined the doflamingo pirates while they were still in paradise he is a skilled swordsman and one of the crews powerhouses and quite an agressive man xD he uses a longsword as his weapon and uses kenbonshoku haki

heineken age 34 douriki 340 bounty 90 million beli he is a narwhal  
merman and has a large conical horn atop his head lol he joined the doflamingo pirates when the were passing through fishman island he is skilled in merman combat and fishman jujutsu he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki and like unlike most merfolk he cannot communicate w/fish but w/marine mammals lol such as whales dolphins seals and of course narwhals! xD physically he is one of the weakest of the crew lol

camarena age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beri shes a woman from the south blue and an original member of doffys crew she ate the neko neko no mi model: jaguar she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki despite not being one the crews physically strongest members shes one of the most skilled and has mastered her df as well as haki she has black hair green eyes and a slightly freckled cheeks and nose she wears pink flower as well as a womans straw sunhat and bikini w/one of the sheer covering things lol shes easily one of the most beaitiful women in dressrosa but if a man breaks her heart...she'll passionately slash their chest w/her claws lmao xD due to her feline nature shes a fickle girl lol she is easily able to charm most men but would quickly become frustrated w/sumone like luffy lmao making her like such a man even more lol x3

kaede age 15 douriki 150 bounty 15 million beli shes a young  
kunoichi (female ninja) from the wano country she joined the  
crew just prior to their takeover of dressrosa she went out to sea by accident cuz she was sleeping (she likes to take long naps) in her boat and woke up to a crashing wave which plunged into her little boat she was in the process of drowning when she was saved by doflamingo (the crew just happened to be passing by as they were a few days away from dressrosa) who pulled her onto his ship via his string powers so she joined his crew as appreciation! x3 she ate the zoan df model bush cicada (scientific name tibicen she ate this df before joining and thus couldnt swim and didnt how to to properly use her powers back then) which allows her to fly she has since joining, mastered her df power thx in part to her crewmate grasshopper! xD shes proficient w/both busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki, for her weapons she uses a large variety of shinobi tools including a ninjato shuriken sais nunchuks bo staff (extendable w/poison darts) smoke bombs paper bombs exploding tags caltrap kunai kusarigama kama kusari fundo (wieghts w/chain similar to a bolas) hook swords and a ninja bow she can fly so she doesnt need shinobi climbing and flying equipment lol:3 she dresses in ninja girl clothes w/a dark blue and dark green color scheme, her name is pronounced "kai-ay-day" despite not yet being old enough she loves to drink saki! x3 shes the youngest of her crew x3

tom collins age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 150 hes a young man  
who joined the doflamingo pirates while they were still adventuring  
in the paradise (grandline 1st half) he ate a versatile paramecia df and uses kenbonshoku haki hes a very skilled fighter and has mastered his df despite his youth. he was a runaway when the crew found him doflamingo found him amusing and gave him a place in on his ship when he had nowhere else to go as such he is unquestionably loyal to his captain. he briefly fights luffy who is taken surprise by his df powers and struggles (frustrated and annoyed for not being able to hit him lol) at first but ultimately defeats w/a single gear second gomu gomu no pistol! xD

tequila age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beli she joined  
the doflamingo pirates sometime during their adventures in  
paradise (grandline 1st half)

chandon moet age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beri he joined  
the doflamingo pirates sometime during their adventures in  
paradise (grandline 1st half)

vinya age 31 douriki 930 bounty 193 million beli she joined  
the doflamingo pirates sometime during their adventures in  
paradise (grandline 1st half) she ate a logia df

martini age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beri she joined  
the doflamingo pirates sometime during their adventures in  
paradise (grandline 1st half)

cuba libre age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beli he joined  
the doflamingo pirates sometime during their adventures in  
paradise (grandline 1st half)

treseme' salon age 29 douriki 1950 bounty 195 million beri shes the oldest  
of the salon sisters who are incredibly beautiful, stylish & fabulous celebrities adored by the people of dressrosa! x3 shes physically the strongest of her sisters & she can also use both busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. she ate a logia df & uses a sword w/a flower theme thats tipped w/kairoseki. she is tall w/long black hair w/brown highlights & a curvacious figure.

pantene salon age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli shes the 2nd oldest  
of the salon sisters while she is physically stronger than her younger sisters she isnt quite as powerful as her big sis x3 she can also use busoshoku haki she uses a kairoseki thorned whip as her weapon

garnier fructis salon age 27 douriki 270 bounty 27 million beri she can  
use kenbonshoku haki

loriel salon age 26 douriki 260 bounty 26 million beli she can use busoshoku haki

maybalene salon age 25 douriki 250 bounty 25 million beri she ate a paramecia df and can use busoshoku haki

olay salon age 24 douriki 240 bounty 24 million beli she ate a mythical zoan df which she has pretty much mastered

nivea salon age 23 douriki 230 bounty 23 million beri shes the youngest of the "salon" sisters she doesnt have a df power and cant use haki but shes the most beautiful of her sisters thats a big deal lol x3 they love eachother and lookout for one another before they joined doflamingos crew they were famous swimsuit models! :3


End file.
